Fun at Freddy's
by TheSpookster
Summary: While traveling in search of Azran Eggs, our heroes stop to get a bite to eat. However, a haunted pizza place filled with creepy animatronics was not what they were hoping for...
1. Chapter 1: Refuel

**My first Fanfic! YAY!**

**This is obviously the first chapter. The others will be coming soon.**

**A few notes:**

**Sycamore may be very adorable. BIAS**

**Aurora may be weird. BIAS**

**The time that period this taked place in is... random...**

**Some of my personal theories surrounding FNaF may be incorporated. Do not kill me for them.**

**I do not own Professor Layton or Five Night's at Freddy's. If only I did.**

**Watch Sailor Moon (random)**

**Enjoy my first fic!**

As the Bostonius landed, its inhabitants excitedly awaited exiting large vehicle.

"Finally, we've landed!" cried an exasperated Luke, who, despite not doing any strenuous work, was still tired from the long journey. Finally, they were refueling the airship, and finally they could stand on the earth.

"I must say, it has been a long journey from San Grio," remarked Professor Layton. He, Luke, Emmy, Aurora, as well as Professor Sycamore were sitting on the couch, glancing out the window to make sure it was safe to exit the Bostonius. Keats, the puzzle cat, was not very pleased that the humans had taken his spot on the couch, so he followed Sycamore's butler, Raymond, outside to the fueling station.

"Let's eat!" was Emmy's first words as she joined Layton in looking out the window.

"I agree," Luke chimed in. "It isn't an adventure around the world without trying the food!"

As they exited the Bostonius, Raymond inquired about where they were going.

"We're going to go get a bite to eat," Sycamore explained. "Would you like to join us, Raymond?"

"No, I'll pass, Master," Raymond responded. "I still need to do a check to make sure the Bostonius is still working okay."

"Well, we'll be sure to give you a review on where ever we go." Layton reassured the butler.

"I feel like pizza," Luke said, completely out of nowhere.

Emmy nodded her head. "Sound like a solid meal to me,"

"You mean it sounds like a _sound _meal?" Sycamore said, grinning at the others for his 'masterful' pun.

Everyone was silent, not sure how to respond at the poor professor's attempt at redeeming himself after the event in Phong Gi. Aurora broke the silence.

"What's pizza?"

Luke widened his eyes. "Oh, now we have to go and have Aurora taste the wonderful thing that is pizza!"

Layton laughed. "Alright then. Let us walk around this town a little bit and try and find a pizza place."

"YAY!" Luke and Emmy cheered as they ran out of the fueling area, followed by a content Layton, a confused Aurora, and an annoyed Sycamore.

They found Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a desolate lot.

The fivesome had been walking around the town for an hour, no pizza place in sight. Sycamore and Layton suggested going somewhere else, but Emmy and Luke were convinced they could find a pizza place. Aurora suggested asking around, but Emmy and Luke were fixated on finding a pizza place by themselves. Finally, they did.

"So, this has 'pizza' in it?" asked Aurora.

The building was rundown, and there were hardly any cars in the parking lot, and the ones that were looked like they had been there a great deal of time. The building had a big sign in light up letters that said "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA", but the letters were dim, some blown out. The inside looked bright, cheery, and Luke and Emmy's noses smelled the glory which was pizza.

"In here!" Luke screamed in joy.

"I don't like the looks of this place…" Sycamore said warily.

"What, you think Targent is in here, hogging the salad bar?" Emmy said jokingly, but the mention of Targent made Sycamore give a deadly glance at Emmy.

"How about we go inside and see if this place is functional at first." Layton said, standing in between the two.

"Yes, lets!" Luke cried, opening the rusty doors.

The inside of the building was… odd. The doors led into a huge party room with long table decorated with party hats and napkins. They looked… old, from what Layton thought. The hats were covered in dust. The walls of the room looked very outdated for their times, and the chairs, also looked strange for the time period. There didn't seem to be any workers or consumers in the lonely-looking room. But that wasn't what caught his eye the most… Because… at the back of the room…

"P-Professor?" Emmy asked Layton, suddenly seizing his arm.

"Yes, Emmy, I see them, too," Layton told her.

"Luke!" Sycamore hissed at the young boy, who wasn't paying attention to anything and was putting on a dusty party hat. "Get back over here!"

"What?" Luke asked, looking innocently at the professor as he ran toward where they were standing.

"What are those things?" Aurora pointed at the back of the room.

On a large stage in the back of the room, there were large animatronics, a duck and a rabbit, looking straight at them, eagerly. The duck was yellow, with a large white bib saying "LET'S EAT!" The rabbit was purple, with a red bowtie. Both looked old, rusty, and seemingly broken, and a terrible smell began to float across the room. While they seemed immobile, the group found it unsettling that they were looking straight into their eyes.

"It's like they're watching us," Emmy said, shuddering.

"Do you smell something?" Sycamore asked the group.

"I think my appetite for pizza has gone away," Aurora said ashamedly.

"It smells like…" Layton began to say.

"Whatever, I want some pizza" Luke told them. "They're just animatronics. It's not like they can move or anything. They probably haven't been washed."

"This whole building hasn't been washed!" Sycamore told the boy, angrily.

"Let's leave," Aurora said, and she, Emmy, who was still holding on to Layton, and Sycamore sarted for the exit.

"No, guys, we haven't even been waited on yet!" Luke cried. "I want to stay!"

"Yes, please stay…" a raspy voice said behind him.

Everyone turned around.

"Luke, did you just say something?" Layton asked.

"N-No, I just said I want to stay!" Luke answered.

"Hey-Hey-Hey," said a mechanical voice in front of them. "You-You just came to stay so why not c-co-come and play?"

Everyone looked back at the entrance doors, and were met with a hideous sight…


	2. Chapter 2: Robot

**Chapter 2 everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy! Chapter three will most probably be the last part, so stay tuned!**

**Learned how to use line breaks (LOL)**

**Back to Animal Crossing...**

* * *

><p>When the group turned around, they were met with a terrible site.<p>

Right in front of them, was an anamatronic of a bear. It was wearing a black top hat, a black bowtie, and it held a microphone. It was dented and worn like the other two, and a foul smell also reeked from the robot. It also was staring at them with menacing eyes.

"Did t-that thing just talk?" Desmond whispered.

"Of C-C-Course I did!" the robot responded in a warped voice.

"Who are all of you, and what is this place?" Emmy demanded.

"Oh-ho-ho," laughed the bear. "I'll start the introductions," The anamatronic ran rather quicky towards the stage where the other robots were. He got on, center stage, the rabbit on his right, the chicken on his left.

"T-Time for introductions!" he shouted.

Suddenly, horribly warped music began to play loudly, coming from speakers throughout the party room. It sounded like music heard at a carnival.

"What is this, haunted Monte d'Or?" Luke howled over the music.

"This music is hurting my ears!" Aurora moaned.

"Maybe you're not hEARing it properly," replied Sycamore, who, out of nowhere, decided making a pun at the moment was a good idea.

"HA-ha-ha-Ha-HA," a squeaky voice came from the rabbit. "You are funny-ny-ny,"

"Introduction time!" a strangley low and strange-sounding voice came from the chicken. "It's been ever so long since we've had company!"

The bear began to sing into his microphone. "I'm Fre-ddy-dy Fazbear!"

The rabbit began to play on a guitar (which the group could swear it didn't have before). "I'm B-Bonnie the bunny!"

The chicken began to akwardly dance. "I'm Chica the Chick!"

Then they all said in unison (if you could call it unison): "WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!"

The music suddenly cut out and the anamatronics calm again. The anamatronics walked off the stage. "Please, be seated," Bonnie told them.

Everyone simultaniously looked at Layton and Sycamore. The pair were the oldest, and would make a five second decision everyone would agree on. Either try to run and something happen, or sit down and find out about the place.

"Alright then, let us sit down with our fine animal friends," Layton concluded.

"YA-YA-YAY!" Chica cheered. The five pulled out dusty foldable chais out from under the tables and sat.

No one was sure how to act for the first few seconds. The five sat there, looking across the table at three robots grinning eagerly at them.

Suddenly, in the most flat voice, Aurora said "Where's the pizza."

"The pizza will be served soon," Freddy reasurred. Then they were silent again. The akwardness continued.

Layton looked around, trying to think of something to say. "You have rather, odd interior-decorating choices," he internally cringed, hoping it wouldn't somehow offend the robots.

Thankfully, it didn't. "Y-Yes our decorations are odd-d-d," Bonnie said. "We haven't gotten new ones for a long-long-long-long time,"

"Why is that?" asked Emmy.

"... People don't like us..." Chica said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a quiet, moaning sound.

Layton looked around, and then noticed something odd. Near the back corner of the room, there was a large curtain with a sign that said **PIRATE'S COVE**. Under the sign, there was another sign that said **OUT OF ORDER**.

"What happened there?" asked Layton.

"That was where are- where are friend Foxy ran the Pirate Cove!" Freddy explained in a cheery voice.

"Where's he now?" questioned Luke.

"Don't be dumb, Luke," Emmy giggled nervously. "The sign says out of order! It's as it says, he's out of order!"

"How long has he been 'Out of Order'?" Layton asked suddenly.

"Since 1987," said Chica.

Sycamore leaned in and whispered, "Whats with all the weird questions?"

"I'm going to solve the puzzle of this place!" Layton explained back.

"Of cource you are!" Emmy also whispered.

"Is ther-there something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"No, nothing," Layton answered, "The trio of us just wanted to know where the bathrooms were!"

Freddy raised his robotic hand and did his best to point at a set of doors across from the Pirate's Cove. "There they are. We'll wait for you. So we can talk more! Friends!"

Layton turned to Luke and Aurora and whispered in a low voice, "Continue to stall and ask questions. We will be back soon. If anything happens, just run outside."

"Will you guys be all right, Professor?" Luke asked shuddering.

"Don't worry," Emmy said enthuiasticly. "When I've got to wee, I've got to go!"

"We're not doing this for the bathroom break, Miss Altava," Sycamore muttered.

"Where's the pizza," Aurora said once again in a monotone voice.

"You guys going?" Freddy asked intrucivly.

"Yes, yes we are." Layton said as he grabbed Sycamore and Emmy's arms and headed to the door. They went inside.

"We apologize for any odors!" Chica called after them.

"Are the odors the pizza?" Aurora asked.

Luke, and even the anamatronics looked at Aurora with distaste. They then all burst out in laughter.

"What?" Aurora asked truthfully.

Meanwhile, the trio was unaware of what was about to happen...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Recollect

**LAST CHAPTER! YAY!**

**(Sorry it took so long...)**

**Let's do this!**

**I don't own Professor Layton or FNaF.**

**BUT I WANNA HUG A DESCOLE AND BALLOON BOY AND A MARIONETTE! T^T**

* * *

><p>"I just realized we're all going into the same bathroom," That was Emmy's quote of the day.<p>

"Well, we're technically not," Sycamore explained. "We're searching for clues,"

"In the bathroom,"

"NO! We're merely using it as a cover-up for our search!"

Layton, on the other hand was looking warily down the hallway. Black and white checkered interior designs screamed old-fashioned. There were posters hung around, showing of the trio of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. The smell of… decay was getting progressively worse.

After the argument with Emmy was over, Sycamore turned to Layton. "Do you think it was okay for us to leave the two children alone?"

Layton sighed. "Luke and Aurora are smart enough to leave when danger near. Besides, If my suspicions are correct, it would be better if the children are left alone with the animatronics then us adults."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emmy, studying a poster of the trio.

"Let us venture further, and then we will have the answer." was Layton's only response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the party room, Luke was keeping the animatronics company.<p>

"So, do you guys like it here?" Luke asked.

"Yes, very much s-so!" Chica chirped. "This has been-been are home for many years!"

"How long?" Luke pressed on.

"1987!" Freddy said excitedly.

"Wasn't that when Foxy…" Luke cut off when he saw the animatronics pause.

No one spoke for a few seconds. Not until, once again, Aurora inquired about pizza.

"When's the pizza coming?"Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all looked at Luke and Aurora. "Please, stay with us…" They said suddenly in sorrowful voice, strangely in unison.

"W-Why?" Luke stuttered. When he looked into the animatronics' strangely realistic eyes, he could hear and see himself, almost with the same feeling of loneliness, like he was being possessed by haunting images.

"Please stay…" they continued to call. "We're so very lonely… We have… no friends… we were… taken from… our friends…"

"Professor, where are you?" Luke thought. He wanted to leave, very badly, but he didn't want to leave the poor kid-_robots_ alone.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, the Professor and his accomplices were making shocking discoveries.<p>

"Who would put newspaper clippings detailing children going missing as decorations?" questioned Emmy.

"Let me look at that…" mumbled Sycamore. He glanced over the story, reading about five children going missing at the very pizzeria and not returning.

"That is rather unnerving," Layton answered, looking at a poster of a gold-colored Freddy Fazbear, which he could swear was the normal brown color a second before.

"What's this room?" asked Emmy, who found an open door leading to an office-like space. Inside the enclosed room was a small desk with a fan, blowing a cautious wind. A telephone, as well as a strange tablet was also on the desk. The chair was pushed back due to some kind of urgency, and the room was decorated with pictures drawn by children of the animatronics. Some of the pictures were of an unseen pirate-dressed fox, and some were of characters the trio had never seen, a young boy holding balloons, and a slender puppet handing out prizes. The most unsettling part was the doors, which had two buttons next to the two doors. One said 'Light' and the other said 'Door'.

"What is this place?" asked Sycamore.

"It's an office of some kind," Layton responded.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Emmy removed a tablet from the desk and began to press random buttons. The screen began to pan and show off various parts of the building.

"It's a security camera." Sycamore said.

"Those cameras are at really odd angles," was all Emmy could say.

"Wait, go back to a camera… that one, the one that says 'Pirate's Cove'…" Layton instructed.

Emmy fixed the camera, and they were met with a terrifying sight. An animatronics fox, crawling from the curtain, eyes fixed to where their office was.

"AHHHGG! What is that?!" Sycamore screeched.

"Foxy…" Layton said under his breath. "He's coming for us."

Sycamore quickly ran to the door and pushed the 'Door' button, prompting it to shut. "No one's getting us!" he sighed. "All I wanted was some food…"

"Emmy, keep an eye on that camera," Layton told his assistant. "We must make a run for it as soon as we can."

Out of nowhere, a warped noise came from the phone. Screams, low groans, and happy sounding music made it all the more unsettling.

"Professor Sycamore…" Emmy said in a shuddering voice.

"What?" the irritated professor was not more annoyed by their situation then scared.

"Next to you!" Emmy gasped. Layton backed behind the desk.

A large, golden, Freddy Fazbear suit was a few feet away from the archeologist. Before Sycamore could see it, it disappeared.

Sycamore looked around him. "What? Seriously, Emmy, don't scare me!"

"Foxy!" Layton hissed. The robot fox was heading at a fast sprint towards the office. In seconds, they heard a loud banging noise.

"IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" a raspy voice rang from the other side.

"Run!" Layton called! "Through the other door!"

The trio ran from the office, sprinting back to hopefully the party room. They tried to ignore the pictures of crying children on the wall.

* * *

><p>In the party room, Aurora found out what a soda fountain was. Luke's hypnotic spell ended when Aurora wanted the animatronics to get her a drink.<p>

"So, it can give me any drink?" Aurora asked with enthusiasm.

"We-well, yes." Freddy answered. "Reason-nable things, of course."

Aurora was mesmerized. She began to push the fountain drinks and giggled as she saw the liquids flow out.

"She seems rather un-in-in-formed." Chica noted.

"She's 1.2 million years old, and she hasn't been on Earth for a long time," Luke explained.

"She's an adult…" Bonnie stated.

"Well, not really, but sort of," Luke told them.

The animatronics began to glare at the Azran messanger.

"LUUUKKKEEE! AURRROOORRRAAA!" They heard screaming. Before the two knew what was going on, Emmy, Sycamore, and Layton ran out of Pirate's Cove and grabbed them.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"What about pizza?" Aurora moaned.

"STAY!" the animatronics called behind them.

Foxy came crashing out of the curtains while the fivesome came crashing out of the exit.

"BACK TO THE BOSTONIUS!" Sycamore yelled. "No children spirits there!"

* * *

><p>In the Bostonius, they found out that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed due to sanitation, an alleged biting, as well as the disappearances of five children and two security guards.<p>

"Then, how were the animatronics talking?" Luke asked. They sat on the Bostonius' couch, as Raymond flew them to their next destination. Keats was staying far away from them, as the cat thought they smelled… odd. Emmy and Sycamore were still to shocked to move, and Aurora was distraught that she never had pizza.

Layton looked at his apprentice with a deadly serious look.

"That's a puzzle best left unsolved, especially for someone your age."

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a serious question.<strong>

**I have intentions of writing a sequel, because I NEED TO WRITE A FIC WITH BB AND MARIONETTE AND THE MANGLE!**

**But I'm torn. Should it be with these characters (Layton, Luke, Emmy, Sycamore, and Aurora), or should it be with the first trilogy group (characters like Flora, Chemley, Barton, maybe Clive/Katia for some reason)?**

**Please answer in your reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
